


Late Night Talks Might Just Be What I Need

by SnackAttack687



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, My First Fanfic, Night Terrors, Pain, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Talking, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnackAttack687/pseuds/SnackAttack687
Summary: Angel Dust ends up having a rough night so what better to do then just talk!
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Sharp claws where slowly dragging over his thighs, another hand holding his mouth closed as he fought to get away from him... he HATED HIM.

Suddenly Angel was jolted awake his fur soaked in sweat and tears. His nightmare became to... real. The sharp claws digging into his skin could still be felt as he tried to take his mind off of his latest abuse by the ‘him’ he hated. After several minutes of tossing and turning he decided to get up and go get some attention and alcohol from his favourite person in the hotel. As he walked down the empty hallways he could still feel the hands touch him. He felt dirty...

When Angel peered around the corner to the bar, he found Husk fast asleep. ‘He must have passed out’ Angel though as he approached closer to the sleeping kitten. The Porn Star found himself not being able to wake the kitty so he leaned around grabbing a bottle of whiskey to drown his sorrows.

As the spider watched the passed out cat from his stool on the bar he found himself talking to the cat about his dreams and hopes, fears and nightmares.

“Me and me twin sister Molly used to sing together as we’d cook”

...

“Ma taught us how ta cook when we was little”

...

“I miss my Ma husky she was so good to us”  
Obviously the alcohol was starting to take a turn on Angel but I don’t think he realised.

“She was better then Pops, Pops who would hit us, make me and Arackniss bleed. Always left Mollz alone tho, he couldn’t hit her and if he did... I would’ve killed ‘im myself”

“To bad I killed m’self first”

...

“Wanna know why I came down here Husky...?”

Angel still talking to the sleeping cat continued while putting a hand on Husks soft fur. Petting him, craving to get some comfort from his sleeping friend.

“I ‘ad a dream a bad one. I was back at the studios with ‘HIM’ he always hurts me behind scenes. Makes me do stuff you know? Stuff I don’t wanna do, but I ‘ave to cause he wants it. He made me do something again today. And I relived it tonight but worse. So I came down here to talk to you and you where... asleep so I grabbed some stuff to drink and told you everything. Even asleep you help me and that’s why I... I love you Husk. Ugh the fact I can’t tell you to your face... I’ll get rejected. Ha I’m pathetic.

With no reply. I mean he wasn’t expecting one but hoping... looking forward for one. But still with no reply Angel turned around on his stool and silently cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Husk woke up shortly after Angels arrival

“Me and me twin sister Molly used to sing together as we’d cook”

It was bad that Husk didn’t say anything but his friend never told him, of his life before...

“Ma taught us how ta cook when we was little”

This hurt... but he had to know more... could he call himself angels friend after lying to him.

“I miss my Ma Husky she was good to us”  
All Husk wanted to do was hug angel right there and then. He never told anyone how he felt. How he really felt. He always hid it behind his sharp cruel comments or disapproving face. But he loved Angel. Even if he didn’t say.

“She was better then Pops, Pops who would hit us, make me and Arackniss bleed. Always left Mollz alone tho, he couldn’t hit her and if he did... I would have killed ‘im myself ”  
Angel paused for a moment. Husk was full of rage wanting to keep Angel safe. Save him from the past experience but before he could do anything he spoke again.  
“Too bad I killed m’self first”

What? Angel killed himself? What was he even expecting? That Angel died in a shoot out? Angel never said what killed him. Husks thoughts where racing with ideas of what Angel did to kill himself. How and why? He knew his life was bad. Who’s wasn’t? But he just never thought... Suicide. 

“Wanna know why I came down here Husky...?”

Angels words pulled Husk from his thoughts. Husk flinched a little when a hand came down on him but he leaned into it after a second or two of patting. A low rumble can deep within him. He was purring. 

Angel continued 

“I ‘ad a dream a bad one. I was back at the studios with ‘HIM’ he always hurts me behind scenes. Makes me do stuff you know? Stuff I don’t wanna do, but I ‘ave to cause he wants it. He made me do something again today. And I relived it tonight but worse. So I came down here to talk to you and you where... asleep so I grabbed some stuff to drink and told you everything. Even asleep you help me and that’s why I... I love you Husk. Ugh the fact I can’t tell you to your face... I’ll get rejected. Ha I’m pathetic.“ 

Husk was shocked. He likes him. Husk felt himself tense as angel pulled away. There was a moment of silence as if Angel was waiting for something. Then he heard sobs.

Husk opening one eye saw Angel sitting looking down to the floor. His fur was mattered and dam from sweating, he was wearing black shorts with thigh high socks that where black with bright pink lacing. His shirt was loose but was soaked through. He had dark markings under his eyes. He looked like shit.“A-angel?” Husk said while sitting up knowing it was time to say something. Anything to helping his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s one chapter left so I’ll do proper notes at the end of that.
> 
> Sorry this is bad 😅 I’m not good at writing but I enjoy doing so. So I plan on writing more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.
> 
> Angel and Husk talk

“HUSK HI I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WHERE AWAKE!” Screamed the startled and scared spider as he shot up off his chair.

“Well the whole hotel will know in a minute if you keep up your yelling” husk snorted back.

“Yeah you’re right haha” Angel sat back down pushing a random strand of hair back, out of his face. “So how long have u been awake?” 

“Uh long enough... if it makes u better I like you too...uh kinda... well no that’s a lie... your cool...uh... I...Fuck you’re not a child Husk WHAT ARE YOU DOING TELL HIM... fuck that was out loud...ummmmmm Angel I Like You.” Husk hid his face in his hands hiding the bright flush across his face in embarrassment. He always acted like a school girl with a crush when he himself had one. Once he had a huge crush on this girl when he was alive, her name was Jenna. Jenna was a kind soul that worked at her Mothers shop. Jenna was always kind to Husk and he decided to tell her, making a fool of himself and he ended up giving up mid-sentence. 

“Awww you do care... well uh I’ve never dated someone properly believe it or not, so I’m new to it all” Angel giggled and grabbed husks paw.

“I can tell haha normally people don’t come right out and say that... WAIT YOU HAVEN’T DATED ANYONE” Husk realised he was yelling so he calmed himself and started again. “Wait you haven’t dated anyone but your hells number one porn star. So haven’t u been in a relationship” It was more of a statement then a question but it confused Husk how could someone like Angel be so dam hot, smart, kind, independent, careful, and more never be in a relationship.

“Well I got close a few times but once they finished using me they left...Val’s forced me into relationships too but I don’t think they count when I’m used as a sex slave with a different title.”

“Wow that was sad...I would never use you Angel. I don’t want you for your body but for you.” Husk said realising he probably stuffed up. He new about what Val did he’s patched him up many of times, but he’s never been able to help or comfort Angel properly.

“Yeah I know... I just have never experienced the stuff Charlie and Vaggie have. The love without fear of being used and abuse.” Angel had tears forming in his eyes. He wiped his eyes and snorted “I’m pathetic”

“What don’t be silly your just in a dark hole with no way out... but I’d be glad to grab a ladder for you.” Husk cringed at his sloppy attempt to be helpful.

“Awwww Husky thank you. I fell betta already” a genuine smile spreading across his face. 

“Anything for my Angel” Husk hopes that it was okay to do this. Husk leaned in gently hoping Angel would say yes without thinking it was forced. It wasn’t.

Angel gratefully took the offer and leaned in as well and kissed Husk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG thank you for all the support. I’m kinda proud of this chapter. It’s 100% wrong more then likely but then I have no experience in relationships at all so... yeah. It was fun to right and I hope this wraps up the story nicely if not feel free it make ur own ending. If you find any mistakes please say.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. And I failed English so it’s probably full of mistakes if you find any please comment so I can try and fix it. Thank you for reading! More on this soon. Sorry it’s short I got overwhelmed considering I pulled this outta my ass while writing it.


End file.
